


A Nygmobblepot Christmas

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dinner, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Edward Nygma, date
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Noël approche et Edward sait très bien ce qu'il veut cette année...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 6





	1. Sucre d'orge

Oswald adorait les fêtes de fin d'année. Toutes les lumières de la ville lui rappelaient les doux moments partagés avec sa mère. À l'époque, ils étaient pauvres mais cela n'enlevait rien à la magie de Noël. Peut-être car il n'était qu'un enfant et en grandissant, le seul cadeau qu'il souhaitait c'était que sa mère soit fière de lui et elle l'était. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait la couvrir de cadeaux et de luxe. Il se souvenait d'avoir dépensé son premier salaire dans un collier qui lui avait semblé être extrêmement cher alors qu'au final ce n'était qu'une bricole. Au fil des mois, il avait plongé dans la délinquance et ça lui rapportait beaucoup plus. Il s'était immédiatement relooké et ne cessait d'offrir des présents à sa chère mère. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait tout cet argent mais elle faisait confiance à son fils, c'était son unique petit garçon et à ses yeux, il le resterait. Mais sa vie de gangster l'avait amené à perdre sa mère et Oswald s'en voulait encore. Alors à chaque Noël, il se disait qu'il le passait une nouvelle fois sans elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Edward Nygma. Ce fut la plus grosse explosion de toute sa vie. Rien n'avait été aussi douloureux, plaisant et attirant que cet homme. Il n'aurait jamais cru finir sa vie avec lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais le destin avait eu différents plans pour eux et à deux, ils étaient plus fort, plus puissants, plus amoureux que jamais.  
Cette année, Oswald allait enfin fêter Noël avec la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux et stressé. Edward était très tactile et câlin avec lui, c'en était même étonnant. Il le taquinait beaucoup aussi, faisait tout pour le séduire et l'embarrasser. En fait, il adorait voir son Oswald rougir, ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient sous son ton carmin ainsi que ses yeux clairs. Edward savait très bien ce qu'il voulait pour Noël et lui avait très bien fait comprendre. 

« Tu ne peux pas juste me demander ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau, enfin si mais tu m'as compris, s'exclama Oswald.  
-Mais j'adore ça, tu me rends fou quand tu le fais, répondit Edward.  
-Mmh... Je vais te trouver quelque chose en plus quand même, répliqua-t-il en réfléchissant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ? demanda-t-il en le sortant de ses pensées.  
-Toi, dit-il automatiquement en rougissant. Hum... je ne sais pas, surprends moi » se rattrapa Oswald.

Cela fit rire Edward et celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement en caressant sa nuque fragile. Il prit doucement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la suçota, la tira un peu et finit par la relâcher pour admirer le visage illuminé d'Oswald. 

« Il te reste moins d'un mois pour trouver » conclut le Riddler.

C'était un véritable casse tête pour Oswald de trouver quelque chose d'assez stimulant pour Edward. Il lui avait déjà offert tous les puzzles les plus complexes du monde et il les avait résolu en quelques jours, voir en minutes pour certains. Un nouveau costume ? Non, il n'était pas aussi sensible que lui aux belles étoffes. Et que penserait-il d'un bijou ? Définitivement trop sentimental bien qu'il apprécierait le geste. Après des heures à se retourner le cerveau, il se décida enfin. 

Le soir du 24 décembre, Oswald avait tout préparé. Il avait sorti les grands moyens pour Edward. Il voulait l'impressionner et le faire sombrer dans une féerie inoubliable. D'abord, ils avaient dîné dans le restaurant le plus cher de Gotham. Il fallait attendre plusieurs mois avant d'espérer avoir une table mais le nom de Cobblepot ouvrait toutes les portes. Seule l'élite de la ville avait la chance de dîner ici et il fallait compter tout un salaire pour déguster les mets les plus raffinés du chef.  
Oswald portait son costume indémodable noir brodé de fil d'or et sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir des reflets pourpres selon la lumière qui venait sur lui. Quant à Edward, il avait troqué ses habits verts pour un élégant ensemble blanc et ses éternelles boucles étaient plus ou moins domptées. Subtilement, Oswald demanda à un serveur de ramener quelque chose de particulier pour le dessert. Un sucre d'orge. Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur et ne put quitter des yeux son compagnon lorsque celui-ci le suça très lentement, le fourrant presque entièrement dans sa bouche, tournant sa langue autour du fin bâton de sucre rouge et blanc.  
Edward se crispa et fut excité, fascinée par son partenaire et s'imaginait être à la place de cette sucrerie. Il aurait tué pour avoir cette gâterie immédiatement. C'était ça son cadeau et il le voulait désespérément. Il reprit soudainement ses esprits en se rappelant qu'il devait offrir le sien à Oswald. Il l'avait soigneusement emballé dans une très jolie boîte rectangulaire ornée d'un gros nœud vert.

« Ouvre la » commanda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Oswald la déballa précautionneusement en retirant une par une les couches de protection. Il savait déjà qu'il allait l'adorer même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être. C'était de la part d'Edward alors il le chérissait. Il étouffa un cri de joie quand il découvrit ce que c'était. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler quand il recevait des cadeaux et retombait en enfance mais alors là ! Il sortit de la boîte un parapluie d'une marque extrêmement luxueuse et lui-même n'avait jamais osé mettre autant dans un tel objet. Il restait un collectionneur dans l'âme et ce parapluie était d'une beauté infinie et d'une attention des plus romantiques pour lui. Oswald sauta pratiquement sur la table pour atteindre les lèvres douces de son cher et tendre. 

« Viens, j'ai envie de l'essayer tout de suite ! annonça Oswald.  
-Mais il ne pleut même pas, rit-il. Prends au moins le temps de bien le regarder avant.  
-Ok ok, se calma-t-il en le détaillant davantage. Tu sais exactement ce qui me fait plaisir, je n'en reviens pas ». 

En analysant de plus prêt son cadeau, Oswald pouvait clairement voir à quel point il était précieux par la texture de la toile noire jusqu'au travail du bois du manche. Il était finement gravé d'arabesques qui rappelaient celles qu'il adorait porter en motif. Il remarqua aussi que le bout du manche était détachable. En tirant dessus, il dégaina un poignard brillant dans lequel il pouvait voir le reflet d'Edward qui souriait largement. 

« Je l'adore ! On sort, je veux que tu me prennes en photo avec, ordonna Oswald en se levant.  
-À vos ordres » répondit-il en faisant un salut militaire.

Edward s'improvisa donc en photographe pour lui. Le Pingouin avait toujours su capter l'objectif, s'imposer dans le décor avec des poses simples mais révélatrices de pouvoir. Il avait l'habitude des caméras et était fait pour être immortalisé ainsi. Le parapluie semblait être le prolongement de son bras dans une Gotham illuminée ce soir de Noël. Oswald se précipita pour regarder les photos que son compagnon avait pris.

« Alors, qu'elle est ta réponse ? demanda soudainement Edward.  
-À quelle question exactement ? répondit-il, sceptique.  
-Rien rien, oublie, gloussa-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur son front. On rentre ? Je veux ma surprise moi aussi.  
-On dirait que quelqu'un s'impatiente. Laisse moi conduire cette fois, c'est Noël.  
-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Edward. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant » le taquina-t-il en lui laissant prendre le volant.

Il regretta immédiatement et malgré sa ceinture bien attachée, il avait un peu peur qu'Oswald fasse un accident de voiture. Fort heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau au manoir après un freinage très sec. 

« Où as-tu eu ton permis, bon sang ? s'indigna Edward.  
-Je l'ai vraiment ! Mais j'ai un chauffeur personnel, corrigea-t-il. Il fait si froid, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la voiture.  
-Aaah Mr. Cobblepot, venez vous réchauffer dans mes bras » répondit-il, taquin.

Oswald s'y jeta sans se faire davantage prier et ils rentrèrent bien au chaud. Ils prirent un dernier verre de vin en se remémorant l'année qui venait de s'écouler et en s'imaginant celle qui allait venir. Le Pingouin exposa son parapluie sur la grande table de la salle à manger, l'admirant une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Edward dans leur chambre. Celui-ci commençait déjà à se déshabiller mais Oswald l'arrêta un instant pour le contempler. Il prit ses pommettes tranchantes entre ses paumes et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Edward, murmura-t-il.  
-Je t'aime encore plus fort, Ozzie » susurra-t-il en faisant tomber leurs vestes.

Edward le porta légèrement jusqu'au lit à baldaquin aux tentures de velours parme et le mit doucement à nu. Il aimait prendre son temps pour ce genre de choses, l'effleurer et l'effeuiller comme si il était un précieux trésor. Il déposa des baisers partout sur son corps pâle et maculé de tâches de rousseur. Il rêvait de les compter une par une, de les admirer même lorsqu'elles étaient nichées entre ses fesses rebondies. Soudain, Oswald se redressa et obligea Edward à se dévêtir entièrement. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas le sentir complètement collé contre lui, peau contre peau. Que c'était bon de se frotter contre lui, Oswald se languissait de leurs deux queues raidies en contact. Il les attrapa entre ses mains, les masturbant l'un et l'autre en même temps. Sa poigne se faisait forte et Edward gémissait, se tordait entre ses bras en cherchant à ressentir le plus de sensations possibles. Oswald descendait peu à peu entre ses jambes, sentant bien que son amant n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il s'arrêta un instant sur ses tétons, les suçotant un peu mais ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'Edward voulait maintenant. Il fit donc parcourir sa langue jusqu'à son nombril, mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses et saisit finalement la base de son sexe. Edward était sur le point de suffoquer tant l'attente était longue. Il donna de légers coups de bassin qu'il ne pu retenir, indiquant par la même occasion que son érection devenait insoutenable. Oswald ouvrit alors sa bouche et s'empara de son gland brûlant.  
Immédiatement, Edward se cambra, s'enfonçant lui-même entre les lèvres de son compagnon. Il se retînt difficilement, ses hanches n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Oswald tenta de le calmer un peu en caressant le haut de ses cuisses et en s'attardant sur son gland mais ce soir, Edward ne comptait pas être tendre. Il baisait littéralement sa bouche, s'infiltrant avec son liquide pré-séminal. Oswald fronçait les sourcils, sa mâchoire contractée et sa langue tournoyant autour de sa verge à un rythme soulevé. Il pouvait le sentir au fond de sa gorge, grogner, gémir, crier des choses insensées et excitantes :

« Prends la, prends la entièrement ! Oh oui, Oswald... suce ton sucre d'orge, suce le... c'est ta sucrerie – mmh oui ! fredonna-t-il. Tu n'as aucune honte en m'aguichant au restaurant... ah ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites, ma bite » articula-t-il d'une voix hachée.

Oswald redoubla d'efforts pour lui faire plaisir, relevant parfois ses yeux vers lui en plongeant sur toute sa queue. Edward se convulsa d'un coup, les jambes tremblantes, et se vida en lui. Il lâcha une énième exclamation quand Oswald avala sa semence alors qu'il était encore en lui. Il se redressa enfin, les lèvres gonflées et humides. Il s'effondra sur son torse, le souffle coupé et murmura faiblement un "Joyeux Noël". Edward le serra fort dans ses bras, lui aussi essoufflé mais ravi d'avoir eu son cadeau. Oswald somnolait déjà contre lui alors il le laissa tranquille pour le reste de la nuit, incapable de se détacher de lui.


	2. Le vrai cadeau

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. Oswald savait qu'Edward avait l'habitude de l'observer, de l'étudier mais depuis Noël, il y avait d'autres choses dans son regard. Quelque chose d'interrogatif, de curieux, d'impatient. Il lui avait demandé ce qui le tracassait, si c'était même en rapport avec sa fellation. Au contraire, il l'avait adoré. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait chez Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui lui préoccupait tant l'esprit ? 

« Je dois régler certains points du contrat avec Barbara pour son club. Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça face à l'Iceberg Lounge, s'exclama Oswald en prenant son parapluie en main comme il pleuvait.  
-Tu vas en avoir pour longtemps, c'est une teigne, répondit-il en ajustant la cravate du Pingouin. Bonne chance ».

Edward regagna calmement le salon, un livre à la main et lui sourit mystérieusement. Oswald s'apprêtait à sortir du manoir mais en ouvrant son nouveau parapluie, il se stoppa. Son cœur s'emballa d'un coup et il sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il resta immobile encore un temps et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire qui marqua ses sillons. En ouvrant son parapluie, il avait trouvé une broderie à l'intérieur de la toile qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. C'était une inscription cousue d'un fil blanc qui disait ceci : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? ».   
Oswald revînt en arrière et se précipita dans le salon, l'air ahuri. En croisant le regard d'Edward, celui-ci comprit qu'il avait enfin vu la face cachée de son cadeau. Son grand sourire aux dents éclatantes se révéla et il posa soigneusement son livre sur la table basse. 

« Alors, qu'elle est ta réponse ? » annonça Edward.

Il eut à peine le temps de se lever qu'il retomba lourdement sur le canapé, Oswald lui ayant sauté dessus de tout son poids. 

« Oui, oui, oui ! clama-t-il en couvrant son visage de baisers. Ton fiancé, ton mari, tout ce que tu veux mon Edward, poursuivit-il en se frottant contre lui.  
-Doucement, Oswald, murmura-t-il en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.  
-Prends moi maintenant », quémanda-t-il en remuant de plus belle.

Edward s'empressa d'aller chercher du lubrifiant dans leur chambre et lorsqu'il redescendit, Oswald était nu, totalement en chaleur. Il s'était partiellement masturbé, incapable d'attendre davantage. Nygma se déshabilla calmement, jouant avec l'impatience du Pingouin et celui-ci se tortillait, faisant frotter son pénis entre ses jambes en attendant. Il le força à s'asseoir à nouveau et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Aussitôt, il sentit l'index d'Edward s'introduire en lui, bien imbibé de lubrifiant. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en se sentant enfin connecté à lui. Ses lents mouvements en lui, tâtant la chair tendre de son anus, le chauffant, titillant dangereusement sa prostate. Oswald réclama un deuxième doigt et Edward l'écarta comme il le souhaitait, appuyant frénétiquement au fond de lui. Il le prépara pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il le réclame désespérément d'une voix brisée.   
Maintenant qu'il avait le derrière brillant de lubrifiant, Edward guida son sexe bien humide jusqu'à son anneau de chair. À peine avait-il apporté son gland dans son antre que Oswald s'assit sur lui, l'avalant entièrement. Il hurla de plaisir, fit frapper lui même sa verge contre sa prostate. Oswald n'arrêtait pas de sautiller sur lui, totalement secoué par l'extase que lui procurait l'Homme-Mystère. 

« Oui, oui, oui..., répéta-t-il en boucle.  
-Seigneur, tu es si serré..., souffla Edward en plongeant en lui. Mr. Cobblepot... Nygma..., ajouta-t-il en cognant violemment au fond de lui.  
-Aaanh oui ! » éclata-t-il en éjaculant.

Edward le rejoignit juste après dans un puissant orgasme, comblant tout l'espace qu'il pouvait avec son propre sperme. Oswald se convulsa une ultime fois, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il se reposa à ses côtés, un plaid reposant sur eux et pouvait sentir son bouton de rose se détendre, un liquide blanchâtre s'éparpillant sur le sofa. Il voulait rester encore un peu dans ses bras avant de nettoyer tout ça, humer son eau de Cologne et le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Oswald le regardait avec des yeux scintillants et chaque regard, chaque caresse voulait dire je t'aime. Edward sortit discrètement un petit boîtier de la poche intérieure de sa veste qui reposait sur l'accoudoir et passa un anneau argenté à l'annulaire gauche d'Oswald. 

« Maintenant, tu es officiellement mien, déclara-t-il.  
-Tu en doutais ?  
-Non, pas avec les yeux doux que tu me fais depuis des années, dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément. On a un mariage à préparer maintenant ».

Oswald gloussa et se logea encore plus dans ses bras, fier de ce qu'était devenu leur couple au fil du temps.


End file.
